When two people become one
by Imma Risk It
Summary: Depois de seis anos, Booth precisou apenas de uma noite para mostrar a Brennan que duas pessoas podem se tornar uma só.


**Título:** When two people become one

**Autora:** Imma Risk It

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª Temporada, Sofrimento/Conforto

**Advertência: Sexo.**

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Capítulos:** One-Shot

**Status:** Completa

* * *

><p>Booth sabia que Brennan estava tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido hoje na plataforma do Jeffersonian. Só não sabia que estava sendo mais difícil do que ele imaginava.<p>

Ela havia perdido seu interno favorito.

Como aconteceu há alguns anos atrás.

_Zack._

Ele tinha se envolvido com um serial killer. E mesmo assim arriscou a sua vida para não deixar que o Hodgins se machucasse. Apesar disso tudo ele era uma boa pessoa.

Booth estava em um sono leve e alerta, quando ouviu a porta abrir. Ele levantou depressa e pegou a sua arma, apontando para a porta. Mas quando viu sua parceira, com seus olhos cheios d'água, ele sabia que tinha algo errado.

Ele tentou confortá-la mais uma vez. Mas as lágrimas dela levaram a melhor.

Ele sabia o quanto ela estava vulnerável, os seus sentimentos a flor da pele.

Ele a abraçou e voltou a deitar em sua cama, enquanto ouvia a sua parceira chorar em seu peito.

Alguns minutos depois, Brennan já tinha parado de chorar e dormia tranquilamente.

Booth não tinha conseguido dormir novamente e ficou traçando círculos na cintura de Brennan, evitando acordá-la. Depois ele realmente percebeu a situação onde se encontrava.

Ele abraçado a ela.

Uma proximidade que ele sempre sonhou ter com ela.

Mas havia aquela maldita linha.

Que foi 'apagada' quando ele se declarou para ela e ela recusou.

Mas ele se culpou por ter pensado nisso. Afinal, não era à hora e nem o momento certo?

Ou era?

Mas ele não queria se aproveitar de maneira nenhuma da fraqueza de sua parceira.

Ele queria que o que tivesse que acontecer, seria eventualmente.

Quando ele não estivesse mais bravo.

E ela estivesse forte o suficiente.

Brennan acordou um pouco assustada, e olhou para ele.

Eles ficaram com os olhos fixos um no outro.

Ele ainda continuava a traçar círculos na cintura dela.

Ele estava tentando se controlar ao máximo para não beijá-la.

Mas ele mandou seu alto-controle pro inferno quando sentiu os lábios dela colado aos seus.

Foi um beijo lento, mas que significava muita coisa para eles.

Ele apertou mais a cintura dela contra si e a beijou com mais força. Suas línguas duelando, a vontade de tocar e conhecer mais um do outro aumentou.

Booth começou a levantar o suéter que ele deu para Brennan dormir, mas parou e olhou para ela, esperando uma confirmação.

Ela fechou os olhos.

Ele continuou.

O beijo tinha se tornado mais intenso, e eles só se afastaram para Booth tirar o suéter dela. Ele sentiu mãozinhas rápidas trabalhando para tirar a blusa dele. Depois que ela conseguiu tirar a blusa, ele a puxou para perto dele e começou a beijar o pescoço dela.

Ela gemeu. Ele suspirou.

Ele continuou descendo os beijos até os seios perfeitos de sua parceira. Ela arqueou o corpo para senti-lo melhor – a excitação de seu parceiro se tornando cada vez maior – e foi a vez dele gemer.

Ele pegou um dos seios dela e o segurou em formato de concha. Ela fincou as unhas nas costas dele em resposta. Ele fez a mesma coisa com o outro seio dela. Ela começou a passar as unhas com força nas costas dele.

Ela passou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e começou a se mover. Ele também começou a se mover junto com ela. Ele tirou a calça dela, e a calcinha. Brennan estava com pressa para tirar a calça de Booth e ele a ajudou nesse processo.

Depois ele virou, ficando em cima dela. Brennan começou a tirar a cueca dele lentamente e olhou para ele. Ela sorriu da expressão de agonia dele e tirou a cueca mais rápido, que ficou jogada em algum lugar do quarto.

Eles ficaram se olhando, até Brennan colocar as suas pernas em volta da cintura dele, e colocou uma mão na nuca dele, o puxando para mais um beijo.

Ambos gemeram quando sentiram a proximidade de suas anatomias. O beijo era mais apaixonado. E faminto.

E finalmente, Booth desceu mais o corpo, e suas anatomias se encontraram de comum acordo.

"Booth!" Ela gemeu alto e apertou os ombros de Booth.

"Bones." A voz de Booth saiu tão rouca que ele achava que Brennan não ia ouvir.

Brennan segurou os ombros de Booth enquanto ele ia mais fundo. Booth beijava e lambia os seios de Brennan. Brennan arqueava mais o corpo para senti-lo.

Booth percebeu que o corpo de Brennan estava ficando tenso. Ele sabia que estava ficando perto do limite.

"Booth! Mais... rápido..." Brennan ofegava.

Booth se mexeu mais rápido. Ele também sentia que estava próximo.

Os dois gemeram em uníssono. Booth a puxou para mais um beijo que deixou ambos sem fôlego.

Booth rompeu o contato de suas anatomias, saindo de cima de Brennan e deitando ao lado dela. Booth tirou uma mecha que estava colada no rosto de sua parceira e ela sorriu. Ele a puxou para mais perto dela e finalmente os dois dormiram.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>


End file.
